dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rod12
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ''' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Green Arrow Smallville pic Hey Rod12! I see you've uploaded some cool GA pics. However, I'm a little concerned about this one. It's from Kryptonsite, and I know that they are '''very protective about their images and how they are used. Can you confirm whether or not you received permission from the Kryptonsite staff to use their images here? If not, then I'm afraid we'll have to dump it. Thanks a lot! Hope this isn't too much trouble. --Brian Kurtz 12:39, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, no prob man. I just don't want the people from Kryptonsite coming down on you for what I felt was an innocent mistake. We definitely include material from the various TV shows and movies, (check out Other Media), but we've really only scratched the surface so far. In fact, I only recently found out that there's a Smallville Wikia out there somewhere (don't have the link handy right now). At some point, I plan on approaching the people from Kryptonsite, and seeing if they'll let us upload some of their pics, providing we give them due credit of course. If you need help editing, feel free to drop me a line anytime, or check out the page. --Brian Kurtz 23:25, 14 September 2007 (UTC) The blank article pages Hey, Rod12. Thanks for letting me know about those blank pages. I probably would have totally missed those had you not brought it to my attention. Fortunately, the editor responsible wasn't trying to do anything mischievous, he was just trying to move page names, but going about it in a very unorthodox way. I think it's all fixed now though. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 13:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Hey I'm here lightofjustice12 New version of Batsuit? Hi.. I'm wondering from which issue is that batsuit.. I asked here but as Brian said.. you uploaded it.. you might know the answer.. --Akadirgun 22:53, 6 March 2008 (UTC) New Naming :On a more personal note, who did the artwork on the latest images you've uploaded? You don't indicate in the Image data, and I'd like to know so I can make sure to never buy anything they've done. The Paradox 05:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Brian Nudocerdo Hope this is a good enough picture, I couldn't seem to find any decent full body shots of him which are usually preferable, but here it is, and all of the information pertaining to the image is on its page. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:16, 7 January 2009 (UTC) What?! What the hell man?! U block me cause I've been gone for a little while? Look, I've been busy with school, alright. If you don't want me in charge, then fine. I didn't really like being the head anyway. But you blocked me for a year!! I don't much care who's in charge or whatever. I care about getting the wiki done right, and now I can't fix broken links and such. PLEASE, cut me lose so I can help. Kingofdanerds 02:21, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Image Names Hey, Rod, I get the sense that you download a lot of images off of Comicvine, which uses a really weird naming system. For us, names like that make the images hard to remember, and use in other places. It also looks weird. We really appreciate that you're uploading images at all, but would you mind taking the extra couple seconds out of your time to rename them before uploading them? One cool function of our upload page is, you can actually directly change the destination file name from what you have on your computer right before you upload. Thanks in advance. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:05, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Roygbiv666/Main Page Hey, don't know if you've been interested or keeping up with some changes on the Marvel Database, but I made a little test page, with the assumption we should likely mirror what they're doing to improve our Google rank and such like. What do you think? Roygbiv666 21:39, 24 May 2009 (UTC) You might want to check out the ongoing forums discussion - improve our Google rank as well as the stats generated for our site here. Kinda sad, right? As always, I say let the Marvelites be the guineas pigs (since they seem to have more admins too) and we can modify as required. The main thing is likely going to be figuring out how to rename character pages with the minimum amount of fuss and maximum amount of 'bots. :Roygbiv666 21:53, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Picture Source. Hi Rod12! I saw that you posted this image - http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:95316-batmobile_400.jpg. Which issue did this appear in? Just curious since I have not read every issue of the batbooks. : , I believe. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Series Creators Hi. For comic volumes, only the writers and pencilers need to be added. The others are credited on the issue page; imagin what Detective Comics Vol 1 would look like if you added all colorists and inkers. Also, you can add them like this: "Tony S. Daniel; Ryan Winn". --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 20:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC)